1. Field of Invention
The invention is directed to downhole tools for anchoring wellbore tubulars and isolating at least one zone within the wellbore and, in particular, to downhole tools that secure a downhole tool string within the wellbore and isolate a zone within the wellbore.
2. Description of Art
Downhole tool string anchors and downhole isolation devices such as bridge plugs and packers are well known in the industry, each having been extensively used over a substantial number of years. In general, the downhole isolation devices are actuated subsequent to the setting of an anchor device that is included in the tool string either below or above the isolation device. One particular anchor system is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0289749, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.